Consequences of Playing Truth or Dare
by Missmishka
Summary: A series revolving around some fun rounds of truth or dare and the entertaining results. Title changed from Do You See What I See
1. Disclaimer, Etc

DISCLAIMER: 

The following is a work of fiction inspired by characters from the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. Those characters and all rights to them belong to comic-genius Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and a whole host of others who are not and will never be me.

I in no way claim or allude to ownership of anything related to the X-Men franchise.

All lawyers monitoring this site please don't hurt me. I have no life, no money, nothing but these delightful fantasies to keep me happy and I simply wish to share them with others who may enjoy them as well. Don't sue me. *adds pleading puppy dog pout and stare to my words, making it impossible for anyone to be angry with me*

Quick Notes to Readers:

This fiction is given a PG rating for what all it alludes to, but it's really pretty clean compared to _Logan in a Different Light_ a story I posted prior to this one. 

For those who wish to continue, please read and review this piece! Rave for it or rant against my perverted mind, don't be shy. (Hopefully y'all will laugh a lil at it.) Post comments here or emails are welcomed at missmishka@aol.com

Also, this is a definite PWP (plot? What plot?) piece, so don't think too much about how likely or unlikely some of the parts are. Just kind of fix them in your mind as needed and enjoy. :-P

Story Intro:

With all that mumbo-jumbo done with, let me dish the dirt on this little piece!

If you click the forward button you will enter my wacky world featuring mainly Amanda, Kitty and Rogue, but also bringing in many other cast members. (like Logan, of course. He's mah man and tends to appear in everything) 

It begins with a study session with Amanda, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue that turns into a game of Truth or Dare between the girls when Kurt leaves the room. Two chapters focusing on first Amanda then Kitty follow before the girls get together again for a _harmless_ little sleepover. *mischievous grin and twinkle in eyes* After that we have more chapters dealing with the consequences of their games of truth or dare!


	2. Do You See What I See?

**__**

Do You See What I See?

The subject was biology and Amanda, Kurt, Rogue and I were all in my room studying for a test tomorrow.

We were nearly finished when Scott came and drug Kurt off for some reason or another.

That just left us girls lying in our various positions on my bed or floor.

Anyone who's ever attended a slumber party knows that girls left on their own in the intimacy of a bedroom with the door tightly shut tend to get in trouble.

Not the kind of trouble guys always fantasize about, the kind of trouble that leaves teenaged girls alternately blushing and giggling for weeks to follow.

Somehow I doubt I'll ever stop doing anything but blush cherry red every time I think of our conversation or my actions following it.

~*~

"Where do you suppose they're going?" I asked Rogue.

"Who knows with them." She replied with a shrug.

"Do you think they'll be gone long?" Amanda asks.

"It's hard to tell. We're pretty much done studying, so there's really no reason for them to come back." Rogue answered.

"Oh." Amanda looked down at her books on the floor, "I guess I should head on home now."

"No, don't. Kurt would never just leave you here and not come back to take you home. We can find something to do until they come back." I implored.

Kurt and Amanda had gotten very close and I totally wanted her to feel included in our group. She was a really special girl, accepting all of us without fear or hesitation. Rogue speculated that she had to be hiding some mutation of her own, but even if she was I didn't care. Kurt was so happy with her.

The girl on the floor smiled up at me on the bed and asked, "Like what?"

Rogue flipped over onto her side beside me on the mattress, causing me to bounce to the edge.

"Yeah, like what Kitty?" she seconded.

"I don't know. We could talk or play a game?"

"Oooo, like truth or dare?" Amanda sat up.

"When did this become a slumber party?" Rogue asked her.

"Truth or dare is a great game and it isn't just played at slumber parties," Amanda defended.

I shot Rogue a glare and sat up. "Sounds like a great idea. Who wants to start?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Rogue sat up as well.

"I don't know. Do either of you want to start off?" Amanda replies.

"I will, if you will. Truth or dare, Amanda?" Rogue asked.

The girl thought about it for a moment before hesitantly saying, "Dare."

Seeing the wicked gleam in my friend's eye at that answer, I elbowed her swiftly in the ribs to knock whatever dare she'd been thinking off out of her head. 

She glared at me for trying to stop her fun then remembered that Amanda was really an ok person and deserved a break. At least on the first round.

"Ok," she gave her potential dare some thought, "I dare you to rip up Kurt's geometry homework."

"Rogue," I said warningly, because such a dare was unfair to Kurt, as he wasn't there.

"Ok, ok, I dare you to take Kurt's geometry homework home with you. Let the little elf sweat it out until class tomorrow."

"Why do you people call him that?" Amanda asked as without hesitation she removed the chosen homework from Kurt's backpack and put it in her own.

"Not all of us do. It's mostly Logan and Rogue here tends to pick up his bad habits." I answered. "Neither of them mean it as an insult though."

Rogue gave me a look that said that last statement wasn't completely true for which I glared at her to keep her mouth shut.

"So it's my turn now?" Amanda asked.

Rogue and I nodded as the girl on the floor tilted her head to the side, obviously debating which of us to challenge.

"Rogue," my opinion of the girl shot upward at that show of courage, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to re-arrange Kitty's cd collection." 

"Hey." I exclaimed at the thought of my carefully alphabetized collection being thrown out of order.

Before I could say anything more, a smiling Rogue jumped off the bed and began pulling CD cases from their shelf beside my stereo. Kneeling on the floor, she shuffled them all together and began picking them up randomly to place back on that shelf. 

"Rogue!" I jumped up and raced over to stop her doing more damage.

Anticipating such a reaction, both the other girls started practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ugh, sure, very funny. I'll have you both putting them back in order before you leave." 

They exchanged a look that said regardless of how much I glared and ordered, _that_ wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, I sat back down on the bed.

"Ok, Rogue, your turn to ask me, if you can stop with your Hyena impersonation."

That got me a glare from my friend as she moved to sit beside Amanda on the floor.

"Truth or dare, Kitty-Cat?"

"Truth and don't call me that."

"Ok, truth. How far have you gone with Lance?" Rogue questions.

"I haven't – "

"_Truth_, Kitty." Both girls said.

Glaring for the first time ever at Amanda, I wondered where her loyalty was to me, the one who'd protected her from some vicious Rogue dare.

"Kissing and petting, but I'm so done with him and that's all that will _ever_ happen."

"What kind of petting?" Rogue demanded.

"You only get one question a turn and I already gave my answer."

"That answer didn't answer original question. Rogue asked "how far" you'd gone and "petting" is too vague. "Petting" can go pretty far." Amanda said.

"Whose side are you on?!" 

"There are no sides, Kitty, it's just a game. I want to make sure the game is played fairly." 

Rogue laughed at that and gave Amanda a high-five.

Groaning, I braced myself to give the only answer that would satisfy them.

"Ok, we've kissed. Pecks on the lips and cheeks as well as frenching. We've done some necking, too, and I gave him a hickey once. I told him I'd dismember him if he ever did that to me. The petting was pretty innocent. Under the clothes up top, but over the clothes down below. It all stopped when he couldn't seem to keep him hands from trying to unzip my jeans."

That was definitely a complete answer and they had to bite back more questions about my relationship with Avalanche.

"My turn now." I smiled.

"Amanda, since you took a dare last time you have to do a truth this round."

Looking nervous, the black girl nodded.

"How far have you and Kurt gone?"

Rogue appeared eager to know that as well, and we both focused our gazes on the other girl.

"All the way." She confessed with a blush.

"What?!" Rogue and I asked in sync.

"Kurt and I have gone all the way."

"How?!" we again demanded simultaneously.

"I should think with the subject we've been studying all night, you guys would know that." The girl quipped.

"Not that how. How'd you find time and a place to do it?" Rogue asked.

Amanda had no embarrassment about her relationship with Kurt, apparently. She answered Rogue's question honestly though she didn't have to.

"Well, when you've got a boyfriend that can literally take you just about anywhere you want to go in the blink of an eye, you're able to find time and places to do…things." She smiled as she appeared to be thinking of some of those things.

"Ok, snap out of it. It's your turn to ask again." I said, waving a hand in front of the daydreaming girl's face after she'd sat there for a full minute simply reminiscing about Kurt.

She blushed again, making me vow silently to ask her exactly what she'd been thinking of at that moment the next time she asked for a truth.

"Ummm, Rogue," she decided to repeat the pattern from the last round, "since you have to take a truth, I want to know who you most want to go all the way with."

Scoffing, I looked at Amanda, "That's so obvious. The answer is Scott."

"No, it isn't." Rogue said quietly with a blush.

__

Rogue, **blushing**?!

Oh, this **had** to be good.

"Is it Gambit?" I ask.

"He sure is something to look at, but no."

"Hmmm… what about Ray?" Amanda asked.

"No, I so am not interesting in cradle robbing."

"He's only what, two years younger than you? That isn't cradle robbing, it's picking them while they're still fresh." Amanda countered.

"Amanda!" Rogue and I gasped.

"What? My father's always saying that's what he did with mom and it's only fair that we be able to do it with guys if we choose."

She had a good point there, so I let the subject drop and started thinking more about the object of Rogue's affection.

"Oh, my God. Is it _Lance_?"

"While physically I see what attracted you to him, I've no idea how anyone could get past his ego and attitude."

"Well, if ego is a turn-off, Pietro isn't the answer." Amanda speculated.

"HA! He so isn't even near a possibility."

"It is someone we know, isn't it?" I had to ask.

"Yes."

"Is it a celebrity?" Amanda ventured.

"He's very well known in some circles, but he isn't a famous person."

"When did this become twenty questions?" I demanded. "Rogue, answer Amanda's question, who do you most want to go all the way with?!"

"Rrrrrowl, someone step on the kitty's tail?" Rogue teased.

"Come on, Rogue, we both answered questions," Amanda prodded.

"Ok, ok." She sighed and ducked her head so her short hair hung over her face. 

"Logan."

The word was mumbled and I was sure I'd misheard her.

"Who?" Amanda and I both asked.

"Logan," she said a little louder, not lifting her head.

"Who?" we asked again, not believing our ears.

"Logan, ok?" she threw her head back and nearly shouted that time. 

"Logan?!" we chirped together liked trained parrots.

"Yes," she again lowered her voice "I'd most like to go all the way with Logan. Are you satisfied now?"

__

WOW.

I thought the word while Amanda spoke it.

Rogue glared at us both, promising death to the first one to say anything else about her answer.

"So…um… Rogue, it's your turn again." I stammered.

"Oh, yeah. A dare this time, isn't it?" the girl's embarrassment was replaced with a look of wicked glee.

Gulping, I nod.

"I want you all to see why I want Logan. I dare you to phase into his bedroom while he's sleeping."

Amanda started laughing at that, obviously loving the dare, while my only reaction was to gape at Rogue in shock.

"Huh?"

"I dare you to take Amanda and phase into Logan's bedroom while he's sleeping."

"How did I get involved in the dare?" Amanda asked.

"You both have to see it to believe it."

"See what?" I asked.

"Logan's goodies. What makes me want him to be the one I go all the way with."

"How will going into his room while he sleeps do that?" I asked.

"How will our seeing his … goodies … make us understand why you want Logan?" asked Amanda at the same time.

Rogue ignored my question and answered Amanda's. "You'll know when see them." 

"You say that like _you've_ seen them." I say.

"I have."

__

"WHAT?!" Amanda and I shouted.

"Whoa, there. We don't want everyone rushing in on this conversation, now do we?"

Rogue gave us a look indicating we needed to just sit there and shut up while she jumped to her feet to make sure no one was approaching my room after our shouts. She stared out into the hallway for a few moments, making sure no one had been bothered, then shut the door and sat back down.

"Ok, about a month ago I was having a really nasty nightmare and after that day I went all crazy with the freaks I'd absorbed, Logan had become someone I could go to when I can't sleep. So, I went to his room and just walked inside, 'cause he'd told me I could do that any time, and there he was. He was asleep and had thrown his covers off and was just laying there on his bed with the moonlight shining on him like a spotlight."

"So, that doesn't explain how – " I began.

"Did I fail to mention he sleeps in the nude? Not a stitch of clothing covering so much as an inch of his gorgeous body?"

__

Oh, my God.

I could actually almost picture him just as she described him.

__

My God, it was like…Mr. Logan, I couldn't be picturing him like…that!

Shaking the picture from my head, I turned to Rogue, "And you want me to phase us into his bedroom when he's asleep hoping for a repeat performance?"

"Yep and he should be snoring away right this minute."

"How would you know that?" Amanda asked.

"He had a fight with Sabertooth today and got a little banged up while beating the crap out of the hairy bastard. He'll be sleeping sound right about now to recover the energy spent fighting and healing."

"You know him that well, huh?" I asked, for the first time noticing how my friend's expression changed as she spoke about or thought of Logan.

"Yeah." She replied with another blush.

"Let's do it, Kitty." Amanda said suddenly jumping to her feet.

"What?" I asked, confused as the girl began pulling at me to stand up.

"I want to go see." She said, a gleam in her dark brown eyes.

"What about Kurt?" I tried stalling.

"What about him? It's not like I'm going to get into bed with Logan or anything, I just want to take in another anatomy lesson for biology tomorrow."

"Yeah, Kitty, why are you hesitating?" Rogue joined in.

__

Because if I see Mr. Logan naked I'll never be able to think of him as "Mr" Logan again.

"Come on, Kitty, just a peek?" Amanda pleaded.

Unable to fight her eagerness and my own reluctant curiosity, I nodded.

"Ok, no matter what we see no one makes a sound. I don't ever want him to know about this, you got that?" I ordered.

Both girls nodded with expressions that said they totally felt the same way about _that_.

"I'm only taking us in for a peek, if that isn't good enough for either of you, I phase back out without you." 

Again they nodded as they latched on to my shoulders and urged me to start taking us all through the walls to Logan's bedroom.

He was located all the way across the mansion, away from the students, and I made the journey slowly.

Before reaching his door, I stopped and turned to the other girls, "Are you sure we want to do this?"

They both nodded enthusiastically and I admitted I was stuck going through with this dare no matter what now.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly phased us into the room.

I guess you could say we were fortunate that there was a full moon out tonight, shining it's blue-white light into the bedroom and directly onto the man lying in the bed.

__

The naked man lying in the bed.

The naked, uncovered man lying in the bed.

The naked, uncovered and unbelievably well endowed man lying in the bed.

The gorgeously naked….

Rogue's hand squeezed my shoulder tight and jerked my from my repeating thoughts.

"Get us outta here." She demanded in a very low whisper directly beside my ear.

I then noticed Amanda pulling anxiously at my other shoulder, trying to get me to take them both back through the door.

At that very moment though, Logan shifted on the bed, parting his legs and giving me an even better view of his …. goodies.

__

WOW.

Another movement by the man I was gazing at so intently pushed Rogue and Amanda into panicked motion. 

They tried to drag me through the door, but found my mutation didn't work that way. I had to go through an obstacle first before anyone holding onto me could. 

Once they realized I was rooted firmly where I stood, burning the image of naked Logan into my mind forever for detailed fantasies that were sure to follow me the rest of my life, the girls abandoned me.

The sounds of the door opening and their feet running through it, startled Logan awake the exact same second they broke the spell and my brain ordered my body to follow them in fleeing the room.

"Hold it right there, half-pint." Came a firmly growled order from the bed now behind me.

__

OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod.

He's gonna kill me.

OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod.

Frozen in place, I heard the bed creak as he lifted his heavy, adamantium filled body from it. With those thoughts of death by six deadly foot-long razor sharp blades running through my mind, I decided to ignore his command.

His hand clapped down on my shoulder, but I'd made my decision and I phased right through it and ran for my life.

Back in my room, I locked my bedroom door before sliding down it to sit with a thud on the floor.

"So now you see what I see, don't you?" Rogue asked.

Dazed and winded from running and the sight her question conjured up, I could only nod.

"Just remember who saw it first," the girl threatened, beginning to worry about the effect nude-Logan had had on me.

I was about to nod, when a knock on my bedroom door made me scream instead.

"Oh, God, it's HIM!" we all gasped.

"Vhat ist vrong vith you girls?" Kurt asked as he teleported into the room after that knock.

"Was that you?" Amanda asked.

"Vas vhat me, sveety?" he asked, completely oblivious about what we'd done.

"The knock, was that you?"

"Of course. Kitty ist alvays yellink at me if I do not knock before porting into her room, so I knock."

We all sighed in relief at that, making Kurt look at us puzzled.

"Vhat vere you doink in here vhile I vas gone?"

"Nothing!" we all shouted.

Not believing us for a second, he reluctantly allowed Amanda to shove his backpack into his arms and drag him from the room to take her home.

Rogue and I shared a look of worry before looking out into the hallway as the couple left the room.

"Coast is clear." Rogue said sighing in relief.

"For now. You know he won't let us get away with it." 

"Us? You're the only one he caught."

Jaw dropping, I turned on my friend, "It was all _your_ idea and _your _fault."

"Maybe, but he doesn't know that."

"I'm not going down for this alone!"

"No one is going to "go down" for this. I mean, it's _Logan._ I'm sure he'll want to forget the whole thing ever happened."

"Really?" I hope so.

"Of course. The worst that could happen is he demand an explanation and all you have to tell him is it was a dare. He'll give you that raised brow and you-expect-me-to-believe-that-bull look then let the matter drop."

She said it with such confidence I relaxed. 

I didn't even rush to scan the halls when she eventually gathered her things and left for her own room. Logan didn't knock while I prepared for bed and climbed in to sleep, so I stopped worrying.

Rogue was right, Logan would be cool about the incident. He handled all the crazy things around here with ease and little more than that arched brow and look she'd mentioned.

Sighing, I snuggled under my covers and into my pillows to think about what else my friend had been right about.

__

"You'll know when see them."

I've seen them.

And goodness gracious did I know now what made Rogue want the Wolverine above all the others we knew from school and being members of the X-Men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm working feverishly to follow this up with a delightful chapter in which Logan demands his explanation, but it just isn't coming together yet.

Please don't hurt me for going ahead and putting this up, as it really kinda stands on it's own. :-) 

Any readers want more details on the Kurt & Amanda relationship? 

How about details, details, details about Kitty and Lance's petting sessions and if they're _really _over?

Wondering what exactly Scott grabbed Kurt for and kept him away while the girls got into this mess?

Want more than a vague reference to my favorite character's "goodies?"

These things and more will be brought to you in future fictions if you so desire. *bows and leave the forum for the night*

Side Note: I'm unsure whether I'll upload the next installment as a chapter or sequel separate from this piece. It will all depend on the rating the final result merits. If the answer Logan demands and gets leads to what all thoughts of Logan tend to lead to, the next piece will need an R rating, not a safe lil PG. *laughs wickedly as more of the story take shape in my twisted little mind*


	3. A Romantic Tale

**__**

A Romantic Tale

"So are you goink to tell me vhat you girls vere up to vhile I was gone?" Kurt asked as he stood with Amanda outside the institute.

"Are you going to tell me what Scott needed you for that was so improtant," she countered.

"Zhat's different." He exclaimed.

"How so?"

She cocked her head to the side and watched him squirm as her tried to answer.

"Because I askt you first!"

"Ok, since you asked me first. It was just girl talk. Now what did you and Scott do?"

"Heh. Just _guy_ stuff."

"What kind of answer is that?" 

"You should know, you gave it first."

He gave her his endearingly shy smile and Amanda melted.

"You're so adorable," she moved forward to kiss him on the cheek then whisper in his ear. "Let's get me home real quick."

He wrapped his arms around her and within a heartbeat they were gone from the grounds of the institute into the privacy of Amanda dark bedroom.

"Do you zhink zhat your parents have caught on yet?"

Smiling at his reference to how they snuck around to avoid her disapproving parents, Amanda shook her head.

"Not a clue. They still think I come in here every day to sulk for being grounded."

Momentarily disturbed again by how she came to be grounded, he frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Vill zhey ever forgive me?"

Dropping her schoolbooks on a chair by the window, she slid her arms around his waist in a gentle hug. She tilted her head back to look into his eyes – made a nice dark shade by his image inducer – and smiled at him again.

"It all just startled them. Soon they'll get to see you when you're more relaxed and your truly wonderful self – with or without the inducer – and come to love you like I do."

She leaned in for a gentle kiss that he eventually responded enthusiastically to.

"Are you sure zhat you love me, Amanda?" he asked once they parted to breathe.

"All of you," was her answer spoken as she flipped the dial on his inducer to turn it off.

His pale yellow eyes seemed to glow faintly in the shadows of her room and she looked right into them as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"I love your silky fur against my fingers and these incredible yellow eyes only you have that see all the good things inside me. I love the color of your real skin and how soft and warm it always against mine. I love the pointy tips of your ears and how you giggle when I touch them."

To demonstrate she stroked a hand through his fur until reaching an ear and tickling lightly over the tip. He instantly giggled against her throat and squirmed for her to stop.

Her hand slid back into his fur to hold is face against the hollow of her neck.

"I love how you bury your face there when something I say flatters you and you don't want to show it."

He smiled against her skin and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love being in your arms." She sighed and snuggled closer.

Her eyes drifted shut as her thoughts turned to actions rather than words, so she had no idea he'd ported them from their standing position near her window to a lying position in on the bed until she felt the softness of her mattress beneath her. 

She opened her eyes slowly while giggling. "I really _love_ being swept off my feet like that."

He laughed too until remembering that the boyish sound could carry and tip off her parents.

"So, you really like me like this?"

He turned on his side, propping himself up on one hand and running the three big fingers of the other over the clothing covering her body. 

Always delighting at him slightest touch she moaned a little and pressed against him.

"I've only told you so about a hundred times and shown you a hundred more."

"Let us go for vone hundred and vone."

His lips claimed hers and swallowed the laughter that bubbled up at his words.

~*~*~

It was only as she was getting ready for school the next day that she remembered Rogue's dare to her and the fact that Kurt's homework was in her backpack.

Digging it out from her own work, she placed it in the front of her pack so she'd remember to give it to him first thing.

Before zipping the paper into the compartment, she smiled and ran her fingers on his name as it was written at the top of the page.

__

Kurt, she sighed.

He'd vanished from her bed last night after kissing her off to sleep and dream sweet dreams of him as he had done three other nights in the past two weeks.

That's how long they'd been intimate.

Two wonderful weeks.

Fortunately she hadn't been lying to Kitty and Rogue about how Kurt's mutation helped them. He'd been able to teleport them into a big, empty bedroom at the institute for their first time together and he'd found all kinds of other private locations for them to enjoy that no one else would ever know about. His ability to get across great distances in heartbeat helped them both to always make it into their own beds by curfew.

It was all so…magical.

Their romance a fairy tale complete with dragons to slay, though she didn't want the obstacle of her parents to be removed by slaying them.

Sometimes when her father was realllllly pushing it by saying something against Kurt or grounding her for even longer periods, she entertained a brief dark fantasy of him meeting some humorous end, but he was her dad and she loved him so she always laughed it off.

The best part was that Kurt would never dream of really harming anyone who stood in their way. He always tried in his shy, somewhat bumbling way to make others see the beauty of their relationship that they saw. If he failed he stepped back to let them accept at their own pace, but not for a second really thinking of walking away from her.

He offered for her sake, as he thought it would be harder for a human to be ostracized by others when as a mutant he'd grown used to having to deal with it.

He was such an incredible young man and she knew her parents would come to see that like she did. In time, they would see in, but while they caught up Amanda and Kurt had to keep their love secret from all but the two girls outside the couple who knew.

Finally zipping up the compartment, she stopped all those thoughts and noticed the time.

~*~*~

"Here, I grabbed this up last night by mistake." She said later in the hallway at school as she leaned against the lockers next to Kurt's.

"My geometry homeverk, I vas flippink oust tryink to find zhis zhis morning." 

He practically hugged the sheet of paper to his chest causing her to laugh and think how Rogue would hate having missed the end result of her dare. Kurt really had sweat it out, worrying that the assignment he'd taken such time to complete was gone and he'd never be able to do it again.

"Sorry to worry you," she inwardly cringed upon realizing that to be a slight untruth.

"No, No, I zhank you, sveetie. You saved my sanity vonce again." 

That time she was riddled with guilt when he followed the sincere words with a hug and quick kiss.

__

I'll just blame it on Rogue. 

She had to be a bad influence or something considering how easy she'd made it for both Amanda and Kitty to complete their dares.

Amanda refused to concede that she had her own mischievous streak a mile-wide.

"So, what will we be doing this weekend?"

As the first bell rang for first period, he closed his locker and turned to her with a surprising wicked look on his inducer-altered features.

"Vhatever ve can for as long as ve can," he whispered warmly into her ear before giving her another quick peck and dashing off to his first class.

__

Wow.

__

I love that boy, she thought leaning absently against the lockers still until the second bell jerked her into motion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And voila. That's what I have for Amanda and Kurt in this series that really touches on their romance. Each character will appear in future chapters together and/or separately, but this is the only real juicy stuff.

A quick belated note to all readers: I realize I haven't previously stated that I've gotten into the habit of writing Kurt's dialogue with the accent Alan Cumming used in the X2 movie. Though I watch the cartoon lots and now it isn't really a fit with the way Evo-Kurt talks, everytime I begin to write for him it's all zhis and zhat and vhy or vone, etc. Sorry if anyone really dislikes my habit.


	4. Rock My World NOW

**__**

Rock My World NOW!

Kitty felt as if she were in heat and it was ALL Rogue's fault.

One stupid dare and a week later visions of naked Logan still danced in her head.

Sighing she again wished dancing were all the visions did in her suddenly explicit imagination.

But, no, in her mind naked Logan had to glide and thrust and grind and sway and do it all right against her body.

She could not take it any more.

Logan was off limits. 

She knew that.

Even if she were willing to poach on Rogue's territory, he was still like too old for Kitty.

She only had one real choice and it wasn't a very hard one to make.

He'd always said he could rock her world, she felt it was definitely time for him to prove it in ever way the provocative statement could be taken.

__

Every way.

~*~*~

"Wait, so we're going out again?" Lance asked as he stood scratching his head in the doorway of Mystique's house.

"Well, duh, you know I like never break up with you."

"Really?"

Kitty nodded and stepped closer to him.

"So what….I totally imagined you elbowing me in the stomach, slapping my face and storming off saying you never wanted to see me again on our last date?"

__

Curses, he was going to be difficult.

"Ok, that all happened and I really over reacted to the whole situation, but I wanna make it up to you, if you'll let me."

She gave him that pleading pout girls always manipulate guys with and it worked. He melted before her eyes, shifting his stance from confused and blocking the entrance to smiling cockily, leaning against the doorframe, and still blocking the entrance.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. You see on our last few dates I was really nervous and all and not ready to do all you wanted and I'm sorry I snapped out at you rather than try to explain."

Smiling gently now, he shifted his lean body back upright and moved to stand before her. With his right hand, he nudged her chin up so that their eyes met.

"I know I shouldn't have tried to rush you. You've never done any of that before, but in the heat of the moment I forget."

Doing some melting herself at his boyish display of tenderness, Kitty smiled up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his nicely muscled shoulders.

"Lance," she began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "I've had like a lot of time to think since our last date and well…"

She bit her lip and verified one last time with her body, heart and mind that she really meant to finish the statement the way she'd planned to on the way over.

Her mind said he was a yummy dish, but no good but who cared.

Her body said take him take him take him NOW!

And her heart … her heart had always led the other parts back to Lance. Something about how sweet and understanding he was during their very first meeting – even if it had all been a setup and he'd later left her to possibly die in the ruins he made of that office – had wormed it's way forever into her affections. No matter how much her friends and even she said it was hopeless or over, she was in love with him.

So she released the hold her teeth had on her lip, curled her mouth into a shy smile and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes and finishing her sentence.

"I've had a lot of time to think since that last date, Lance, and I'm ready for more now."

~*~*~

She phased through the front doors of the institute and lay back against the wooden panels to release a sigh.

__

Wow.

Not seeing Logan's goodies "WOW!" but still….wow.

The boy really could back up his words with actions.

__

Boy … she giggled _... he was a maaaaaaan._

Again she had to curse Rogue for awakening her to the reality of _Logan_ because she had to concede that while Lance had proven himself, she still would have bet her life Logan was even better.

If Rogue already knows that for sure and hasn't told her yet, she'd kill her.

She really didn't lust after the man herself…really she really didn't…when she was awake…but nothing seemed to stop her from now wanted the vicarious thrill of knowing all the intimate details about Logan as she could gather.

It was just like…research.

As if she'd conjured him up with her thoughts, Logan suddenly appeared at the foot of the staircase.

"Something wrong, kid?" he growled, arching a brow at her.

Blushing as she always did now when he was actually around her, she just shook her head.

"So you're not standing there like that to keep someone from opening those doors?"

Her expression grew confused until she realized she was still leaning back against the front doors.

__

Great, I just bet my face has gone from cherry red to purple.

"I've been meaning to talk to you alone. Come with me to the kitchen."

__

OMG, he hadn't forgotten like she'd thought.

He'd just been waiting for the perfect moment when she was relaxed and totally unprepared to jump on her for an explanation of what she'd been doing _that_ night.

__

Lord have mercy. 

Bad choice of words.

Logan jumping on her.

She stifled a moan at the images that conjured in her mind – none of them having to do with jump "jumping" on her body – and tried to think of a way to escape.

"Come on now, I ain't gonna bite you, I've just got one question for you to answer."

Must Kill Rogue, she vowed as his words sparked more images she never EVER would have had if it weren't for that dare.

"Pryde. Kitchen. Now." He stood in front of her as he issued the command.

Head down, she followed him without further delay into the kitchen where she immediately sank into a chair at the table.

He went to grab a huge hoagie out of the fridge before joining her at the table.

Not yet ready to try looking him in the face, she found herself focusing on the sub.

__

Hmmm…I never noticed that before. That bread is shaped a lot like a man's…

Shrieking aloud at the direction of that thought she dropped her forehead to the table with a thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately, half-pint?" 

Sitting back up and rubbing her head, she finally looked at him, cheeks again flaming with a blush. 

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong."

He sighed and stared down at his food.

"I know it's awkward to face someone after you've seen them naked, but there's nothing for you to be so embarrassed about. It's just another body."

If she'd been taking a drink of something she would have done one of those hilarious spit-takes at that. Still she made a choking sound as her mouth gaped while she again thought of his soooo not 'just another body' body.

His face took on a manly look of satisfaction at her response, apparently guessing the flattering direction of her thoughts.

"Ok, _basically_ it's just another body," he actually laughed a little.

She conceded to nod agreement with that rephrasing.

"That's really not what I want to talk about though. I know it wasn't your idea to sneak into my room and you didn't do it alone."

__

"How did you - ?!"

Again he laughed, this time at the ease with which she stepped into the trap she now realized he'd set.

"You just told me, half-pint."

She groaned and stomped a foot at being so gullible.

"Now. What I want to know from you, is whose idea was it and who else was with you?"

__

Oh great. 

He only wanted her to betray her best friend as well as her newest one.

Thinking of the former, she remembered that this was all Rogue's fault and her so-called friend would definitely have left Kitty to hang all alone for it.

With a few mental volleys back and forth over the merits of telling or not, she sat quiet for just a moment.

"Rogue." She said simply, sacrificing her best friend and refusing to name Amanda as well.

"Rogue what?"

"It was Rogue's dare and she went in with me."

"Why a dare to sneak into my room?"

"She wanted me to see you na – "

__

Lord or Storm or someone just strike me with a bolt of lightning right now to shut me up!

"How did she know I sleep like that?"

Already having gotten her friend back for starting the whole thing, Kitty couldn't risk revealing any more. Without another word she jumped to her feet, phased through the chair and flew from the kitchen up to her bedroom.

Not even knowing or caring if it was still early in the afternoon, she kicked off her shoes, climbed in bed and went to sleep.

Getting your world rocked in the same day that Logan decides to play the inquisitor would have that kind of effect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: I have vowed to myself that I WILL keep this series PG-13 even if it is sometimes more PG-15, so I'm afraid that all the peeking we do into Kitty and Lance's turned up love affair. 

Well….that's all until the next time the whacky trio gets together for another game of Truth or Dare, in which case Kitty would _have_ to divulge more to all if she's asked or dared to do so. ;-) 

Speaking of which that next wild game will be featured in the next chapter! *bows at your cheers at the news*

Unfortunately the piece is taking a little time to come together and is only an incomplete rough draft I don't really like at all on review, so it may be a few more days again before it's added. *plugs ears against boos and runs for cover from flying tomatoes*


	5. A Harmless Little Sleepover

**__**

A Harmless Little Sleepover

The Friday after Kitty's run in with Logan, almost two weeks after their unforgettable game of truth or dare, Amanda, Rogue and she were again together in her bedroom. This time they were having a little slumber party – er…sleepover, as Rogue demands it be called since she feels them all beyond the age of "slumber parties." 

"I never thought I'd miss having my bed in here instead of having my own room."

Kitty looked up at her friend's griping and saw Rogue frowning over the pile of pillows and blankets the other girl was trying to make into her bed for the night.

"I told you. You can like sleep up here with us there's plenty of room."

Rogue plopped down on her makeshift bed and looked at Kitty like she'd just made one of the dumbest suggestions ever.

"Yeah, sure. I can see how that would go now. Some time during the night someone shifts in their sleep and touches my skin. Morning comes and I find myself having to try to find a way to explain to the Professor how I came to accidentally kill you both with my mutation. No matter how reasonable my explanation is, the pervs around here immediately have it said that your deaths were the result of a lesbo orgy gone horribly wrong and I have to kill them all."

The two girls on the bed exchanged a look at her quip remark then picked up their pillows and threw them at the girl on the floor, all of them laughing.

Rogue smiled wickedly as the pillows hit her.

"Gee, thanks girls, these are just what I needed."

She shifted and placed the cushions under her before wiggling into a comfortable position with an exaggerate sigh of satisfaction.

"Hey, give those back! Those are the only ones you haven't already hogged!"

Kitty hopped up from the bed to glare at her friend as she gave the command.

Rogue wiggled deeper into her bed, confiscated pillows cushioning her body quite nicely.

"Ya shoulda thought of that before you threw 'em at me," she taunted.

Kitty was about to move forward and take them back by force, when Amanda urged the other girl to sit on the edge of the bed while she whispered something in her ear.

Rogue scowled at them as she tried to gauge what the girl was saying to Kitty.

When Kitty's eyes went wide with understanding and delight, Rogue decided she didn't like whatever it was.

Her friend nodded eagerly at Amanda before turning to look at Rogue with an innocent expression on her face.

"I seem to remember Logan having lots of extra pillows on his bed. I'm sure he isn't sleeping so soundly that he'd mind my popping in to borrow a couple."

Knowing Logan had retired early that night to head out on a trip early the next morning, Rogue glared at her friend and jumped to her feet.

"Stay outta mah man's room, you …. you…. poacher!"

While Rogue advanced on her friend who'd shown far too much interest in Logan since seeing his goodies, she totally missed Amanda sliding off the other side of the bed and sneaking around behind her to snag the pillows from Rogue's stash.

She caught on to the other girl's scheme when she hurled one pillow forward to Kitty then clutched the other to yourself with a laughingly uttered, "Yoink!"

Amanda moved quickly away from Rogue to collapse laughing on the bed with Kitty at the other girl's stunned expression.

Watching them roll around, giggling like they'd been breathing in laughing gas, Rogue's shock faded and she stooped to pick up a large pillow from her pile.

"Oh, it is on now!"

Kitty stopped laughing at the words and with a squeal dove off the other side of the bed just in time to avoid the pillow Rogue had swung at her.

Peeking over the top of the bed from her now safe position on the floor, Kitty could do nothing to help Amanda as Rogue turned her attention on the dark skinned girl. 

Amanda felt no need to run for cover. In fact she smiled broadly and excitedly asked, "Pillow fight?"

"You betcha," Rogue said with a wicked smile the second before her grip tightened on the pillow and she whacked the grinning Amanda with it.

Unable to watch them any longer, Kitty sank back to the floor and decided to wait in the safety of the position until the girls wore themselves out.

Though no long watching, she knew that pillowed blows were being exchanged fast and furious from the sounds that filled the room. 

The soft thuds of each girl's pillow hitting some part of the other girl's body were mixed with shrieks, wicked laughter, and promises of revenge from both girls.

Suddenly the racket ceased and the bed beside the cowering Kitty bounced twice before the room became eerily still.

Though she knew they couldn't possibly have killed each other with a harmless little pillow fight, Kitty was worried by the silence.

After it continued for a few moments, her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed herself up to stare again over the top of the bed.

Her mind recognized the trap they'd set for at in the same second Amanda and Rogue began pelting Kitty with blows until she fell back to the floor shrieking in protest and convulsing with laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried out, "I surrender, I give up. I come in peace. Make love, not war and all that!"

"Eeew," Rogue made a face at Kitty's 'make love' statement and responded, "Sorry, Kitty, I like ya and all but not _that _way."

Amanda heard the quip, dropped her pillow and nearly fell off the foot of the bed laughing.

Seeing the other girl had given up, Rogue mentally declared herself winner and fell back against the bed laughing a bit herself.

~*~*~

An hour later, their were finishing up the horribly fattening ice cream sundaes they had made when Rogue looked at Kitty and asked a question.

"Ya know, Lance has been hanging around here a lot lately. You guys back together?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to fling some perfectly good ice cream in her old pal's direction. Seeing how Amanda stopped eating to wait for an answer, Kitty resisted a similar desire to do the same thing to her new friend.

"I don't remember us starting another round of that."

"Of what?" Rogue asked, frowning at the evasion.

"Truth or dare."

"Oh, boy, I doubt we should play that again." Amanda said with a blush.

Rogue nodded absently and said to Kitty, "I was just asking, friend to friend."

"Ok. Friend to friend, have you made any progress in really making Logan 'your man'?"

"I asked you first."

Amanda kept her ears peeled for any juicy details but focused her attention away from the bickering buddies to finish up the last few bites of her dessert.

"Maybe I don't like want to answer."

"Would you if I dare you to?"

"You really wanna start with your dares again, Rogue? It hasn't been at all that long since the last time you got us in trouble."

"Who got in trouble? No one but Logan knows anything about it and he's not given us any trouble."

"Ha. Only if you call his sitting me down in the kitchen to discuss it Wednesday something other than 'trouble'."

"Logan talked to you and you didn't tell me?! What did he say?" 

Rogue sat up abruptly, spilling the remains of her sundae onto Kitty's comforter.

"OMG, what did _YOU_ say?!"

"Rogue, like look at what you did! That's gonna be like all sticky the whole night."

Kitty didn't really ignore the question, she was so busy trying to clean up the ice cream to keep it from soaking into her covers that she kind of missed it.

Rogue was nearly freaking at all kinds of possibilities forming in her mind and so she quickly grabbed Kitty's hand and forced the other girl's attention to her.

"Kitty, what did you say to Logan?"

Kitty gulped and tried very very hard not to look guilty at Rogue's slowly uttered question, but something must have showed.

Sensing some very entertaining trouble brewing, Amanda quickly removed all the bowls from the bed so no more ice cream would be spilled then settled back to watch the fireworks.

"N..nuh…nothing," Kitty was stammering in answer to Rogue's question.

"You told him, didn't you!"

Rogue somehow managed to glare and gape at the other girl at the same time. Then both expressions melted into a confused frown.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really. He'd already like figured out most of it by himself. He asked me who told me to go in his room and then went in with me. I told him the truth, that it was you."

Kitty cringed and looked at the ice cream stain now marking her comforter.

"So you only sold me out? What about Amanda? She went in with us, pretty much pushed you in, too."

"Hey! I did not push anyone in."

"I totally recall you saying something how you wanted to go see him all naked for 'an anatomy lesson.'"

Forced to remember and acknowledge the truth of _that _statement, Amanda settled back down and removed herself once more from the discussion.

There was no way Kitty could explain the annoyance at her friend that had led her to selling Rogue out and only Rogue, so she just sank down to the bed.

"It just happened."

"How'd he react?"

"I …uh…. I like kinda ran away before really noticing."

"And this happened on Wednesday?"

At Kitty's nod, Rogue sat back down and tried to figure out just what Logan lack of any retaliation in the past two days could mean.

The situation seemed to have been resolved without another pillow fight and Amanda disliked the silence the other girls lapsed into.

"Oh, heck, let's play again." Amanda broke the silence to say. "Only this time," she turned her dark eyes to Kitty to add, "whatever happens in the game _stays _only in the game and between us."

"You expect us to believe you haven't told Kurt that you told us you guys were doing….it?"

Amanda looked Kitty straight in the eye and answered honestly. "He hasn't a clue about that and he thinks I 'accidentally' put that geometry assignment in with my own papers."

Rogue gave Amanda a slight look of admiration at being able keep her boyfriend in the dark like that.

"You really want to do all that again?"

"Sure. You gotta admit we had fun last time."

All three of them smiled as they remembered their last game of truth or dare.

"Ok. Anyone know where we left off?"

Rogue asked the question and got an are-you-stupid-or-something look from Kitty.

"Yeah, like _I_ remember. _You _had just dared _me_ to phase all us into Logan's room and see the man all….naked," she sighed the last word.

"Am I gonna have to regret that forever? Stop daydreaming about him, dammit!"

"Like I can help it and you should regret it. It was a big mistake on your part if you wanted to be the _only _one seeing Logan like _that_."

"Whoa, let's leave that in the past where it belongs and just start all over."

Amanda drew their attention to her.

"Kitty, since the last dare went to you, you can go first if you want."

"Oh, I want," her hazel eyes gleamed. "Rogue, truth or dare?"

"Lol. Who didn't see that coming? Ok, dare."

"I dare you to tell us how much progress you've made in making Logan your man."

Rogue smiled cockily. "You so just wasted a dare, there's nothing to tell I was just baiting you to try and get the dirt about you and Lance."

"Define 'nothing.'"

Amanda giggled at that getting a look from the other girls.

"'Nothing' as in he stills only knows that I'm alive because I'm one of the team as well as one of the many kids who disturb his peace around here."

"That's so not true. It's obvious he sees you as much more since that day your powers went crazy. He like didn't leave your bedside for a full day. Even after he did he kept like standing guard over you like you were his to protect or something."

Rogue looked hopeful at those words, "You think?"

"I don't know much about what all goes on here, but even I can see that the man feels differently toward you than the others around here."

Amanda voiced her unasked for opinion and was rewarded with a smile from Rogue because the opinion was a positive one.

"Well, even if he does there's been no move on his part or mine to _do _anything." Rogue sighed. "Ok, Kitty – truth or dare?"

"Truth! I'm never accepting a dare from you again."

"Your loss. In future I'll use blackmail." Rogue winked and smiled at Kitty as she said that. "Ok, so truth – Why is Lance spending so much time around here lately?"

"Pietro's been driving him crazy lately and he's thinking of seriously becoming a member of the team if the Professor and Scott can be convinced."

"And?"

"And what? That's the truth."

"But not the whole truth and we all know it."

"If you know it then why ask?"

"Because I can and I wanna hear you admit it."

Kitty rolled her eyes at Rogue and gave the complete answer. "Ok, the whole truth is we're dating again and he wants to join up. Satisfied?"

"Till my next turn."

Kitty made another face at her friend and turned to Amanda. "Truth or dare?"

"Considering where this game seems to be going, I'll take truth."

Curious at that statement, Rogue asked, "What do you mean where the game seems to be going?"

"So far it's been semi-serious relationship talk all night."

Kitty cleared her throat to interrupt the other girls. "Truth, Amanda. When you told us how far you and Kurt had gone you got this daydreamy expression on your face. What were you thinking of at that moment?"

Amanda sat back and seriously tried to remember the moment in question. It took her a few minutes to remember and she smiled softly as she did.

"Ahhh. I was remembering this one time when Kurt was being really romantic and decided to take me in a bed of roses. It was real dark and he teleported us into a huge rose garden, I still don't know whose or where, and we made love in the path between the bushes and the smell of all the flowers was just incredible."

Both girls listened to the fondly retold tale sighed at the idea of the men they were with or wanted doing something like that.

"Now, a dare for you Rogue?"

At Amanda's question the other girl nodded and she tried to think of a really good dare.

"Kitty, have you got any stationery, like girlie note paper and an envelope for it?"

"Yeah, sure. It's in my desk. Why?"

"Because," Amanda leapt up to get the materials she needed from Kitty's desk. "I dare you, Rogue, to write Logan a note on it – telling him how you really feel about it – and slide it under his bedroom door."

"WHAT?!" 

Rogue nearly fell off the bed as she scrambled away from the writing implements Amanda tried to give her.

"Relax, you don't have to sign it and you can like disguise your writing so he can only think you might have done it. If he does know it's from you than I bet it'll be just what he needs to make his move."

"Oooh, that does sound like a good idea!" Kitty enthused.

"Yeah, sure, unless I'm right and he doesn't want me. Then I've written down how I feel about him and let him see it and get left looking like an idiot."

"Rogue, if you really care about someone that way you have to take that risk. Love makes us all vulnerable at first, but once you know for sure whether it's returned you find the strength to deal with it. You could easily find out he feels the same for you and then voila no more wasted time being insecure. If you find out he doesn't, then you can start recovering before having spent too much time fixating on him."

"That's so easy for you to say. I just…I just can't handle his rejecting me right now."

"Look, Amanda how about you change the dare a little?" Kitty implored, concerned over how disturbed Rogue was.

"Yeah. I really meant it to be a good thing, Rogue, I wasn't trying to get you embarrassed or hurt."

Rogue nodded and smiled weakly to show her acceptance of the apology.

"I still like the note idea, but you get to choose what to put in it so long as it actually says something along the lines of how you feel for Logan and we all see you slide it in his room."

Apparently already having some idea of what she wanted to write, Rogue nodded and jotted a few lines down on a slip of pale pink stationery. Seconds later, she sets the pen down, folds the paper, slips it into a matching envelope and seals it inside.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

Almost as one, the three girls rose from the bed and left Kitty's room to make the trip to Logan's. 

They moved quietly down the hallway to his door, knowing he was sleeping inside that room and not wanting to wake him again with one of their dares. With Amanda and Kitty hovering behind her, Rogue knelt and placed the envelope on the floor just under the door.

"No way, you've got to push it under the door or it doesn't count," Kitty whispered.

Rogue turned to glare at the other girl then turned and bent again with the intention of slipping the note further into the room.

To their horror, the knob above Rogue's head turned and a second later the door was yanked open.

Considering their surprise at the door opening, it was a blessing Logan had taken time to pull on a pair of sweatpants or else they would most likely have fainted from the combination of surprise and naked Logan.

As it was Rogue had to catch herself from falling forward into the room due to her shock.

"What are you kids up to now?" the man obviously roused from sleep demanded.

For a moment all three of said girls simply stared at his tousled hair and bare chiseled chest, unable to speak.

Apparently uncomfortable with their stares, he turned back into his room, grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it on. 

Their expressions become disappointed at his actions and Rogue even emitted a sighing protest, but they got the point when he crossed his arms over that now covered chest and gave them his somebody-better-start-talking-not glare.

"Uh…um…sorry, guys, I like wanna live!" 

At those words from Kitty, Amanda and Rogue turned to watch in disbelief as the girl phased down through the floor and away from the confrontation taking place.

Amanda and Rogue exchanged a look that promised they would get their revenge on Kitty for that maneuver at a later date.

An impatient growl from the doorway accompanied by the tapping of a bare foot on the wood flooring drew Rogue's attention back to the man towering over her. 

Sighing, she dropped her gaze to the floor and tried to think of a way to answer.

Her gaze landed on the pale pink envelope that was responsible for all this and widened as her thoughts turned to how the heck she could get it back without him noticing it had ever been there.

"Um..well…it's…it's….um…..well kind of a funny story, Logan."

Rogue began stammering as she looked up to watch him closely while she shifted her body toward that envelope.

"We..um…the three of us, that is…are….um….having a sleepover tonight…and…um…."

She bit her lips and searched for inspiration.

Behind her, Amanda remembered something she had used earlier that night and spoke up eagerly as she realized it was perfect for _this_ situation.

"We don't have enough pillows! You've got like tons in there and we thought you wouldn't mind giving us a couple."

The girl looked pleased with herself at the answer and Rogue could have hugged her then and there for saving the day.

Logan shifted his stance a little, his foot nearly touching the envelope on the floor causing Rogue's lungs to seize in panic.

"There's a linen closet in your wing that has all that stuff for you kids. Ain't got no reason to be bothering me."

"We..um….we already got them all! And like there's lots of people staying here this weekend so there are no more extras that we could find and I really need more 'cause I'm sleeping on Kitty's floor and you were the only place I could think of to get them."

__

Good lord, I'm starting to sound like Kitty!

Apparently her stammered words worked though, because after looking down at her skeptically Logan turned and went to his bed to get the extra pillows. Rogue nearly fainted relief as she lunged to grab up the envelope and tuck it out of sight in her shirt.

As she was finally rising to her feet, Logan returned with two fluffy pillows to toss at them.

"I'll let the Prof know our supply is low," he said just a touch sarcastically.

With one last look that told them he knew they were lying but didn't have time to call them on it right then he shut the door in their faces.

Rogue turned slowly to face Amanda then rushed forward to wrap the other girl in a bone-rattling hug.

"I LOVE YOU! You really saved our butts with that."

Laughing with her own relief, Amanda returned the hug before gathering up the pillows that they'd just scored.

"Let's get out of here."

~*~*~

"You guys really aren't mad?"

Amanda and Rogue maintained their innocent expressions at the question Kitty had been asking them for the past ten minutes. They'd agreed their revenge would best be delivered after the girl had forgotten her cowardly actions.

"Of course not, Kitty. If I had had your powers, I would have been out of there just like you."

__

Of course, you could easily have grabbed on and taken me with you, you traitor! Amanda thought.

As if reading the thought and knowing now that Amanda would have abandoned her as well to face Logan alone, Rogue scowled at them.

"So, are we going to finish our game?"

"You've gotta be kidding me?! You still want to play after all that?"

"Of course. I was my turn!"

"Well count me out," Kitty folded her arms over her chest and huddled back against the headboard of her bed.

"Amanda, still game?"

"I guess I have to be since I started it again. Go ahead."

The dark skinned girl shrugged nervously and waited for a challenge she knew she'd regret.

"It's a dare this time," Rogue actually took the time to give the girl some warning.

Sensing something really good brewing in Rogue's mind, Kitty moved back into their little group.

Knowing, just knowing, she'd regret this, Amanda nodded for Rogue to continue.

"Ok. I dare you to strip down to your underwear and run downstairs through the rec room then kitchen and back up here again."

"But – " Amanda began to protest.

"Nothing to worry about, Amanda. It's after midnight, so the place is bound to be deserted even on a Friday night. Plus, it's not like you'd be naked, underwear is just like a bikini."

Seeing the logic of Rogue's argument, Amanda tried to convince herself that her underwear was no less intimate a thing to be seen in than a bikini.

It really didn't work, so she told herself Rogue could have dared her to really go streaking around downstairs and felt she'd caught a break.

Rising from the bed, she kicked off her shoes, wriggled out of her jeans and whipped off her top. With a smile at the shock on Kitty and Rogue's faces that she was actually going to accept the dare, Amanda calmly opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

Where she immediately had a major attack of nerves as the colder air of the open space caused goosebumps to rise on the large amounts of skin she had bared.

Only the I-told-you-so looks the girls still in the room lying on the bed stopped Amanda from chickening out. Sighing and standing up straight she began her dash down the hall to the stairs and level below.

"Oh my God, she's doing it!"

Kitty and Rogue both jumped up and ran to the top of the stairs to watch Amanda race into the rec room.

Seconds later they saw the girl race back out of the room, across the foyer and toward the kitchen.

While their nearly naked friend had obviously avoided running into anyone else in the rec room, her luck apparently ran out in the kitchen.

The sound of dishes clattering to and breaking on the floor reached the girls eagerly listening from upstairs seconds before they heard Kurt exclaiming, "Mein Liebling, vhere are your clothes?!" 

For a moment they were silent as the words penetrated their shock. Then, his reaction sank in and they fell back on the floor laughing hysterically.

A mortified Amanda soon raced passed them back to Kitty's room. 

Kurt had been following his girlfriend, concerned by her unusual behavior, but he stopped to stare at the laughing girls at the top of the staircase.

"Zhis is your doink, isn't it?"

The way he demanded an answer to the question struck both Kitty and Rogue as amusing and they began laughing even harder.

~*~*~

"We are NEVER doing that again. If I EVER suggest truth or dare again, kill me. Slowly and painfully and permanently."

Kitty and Rogue had to bite their lips from started to laugh like hyenas again, as they re-entered the bedroom to hear Amanda groaning the words from under the covers she was hiding under.

As if sensing their hidden laughter, she threw back the covers to sit up and glare at them.

"I'm serious. I never ever want to play truth or dare again as long as I live!"

Smiling, the other girls nodded and assured Amanda that they'd never do it again.

~*~*~

As they lay in darkness finally trying to go to sleep, Rogue stared up at the ceiling from her bed of pillows on the floor and started laughing again.

__

"Mein Liebling, vhere are your clothes?!"

Unable to resist she repeated Kurt's words aloud, in the exact same stunned tone he had used then began convulsing with laughter.

Kitty first snickered from her position in the bed, then began laughing out loud as well.

Beside her, Amanda slowly sat up and pulled the pillow from under her head. She first hit Kitty with it, then got up to get Rogue.

Both girls only laughed harder at the blows making Amanda glare at them.

"Oh, you two are a riot. I hope you laugh until you choke!"


	6. Revenge Runs Rampant at the Institute

**__**

Revenge Runs Rampant at the Institute

__

Plot 1 – Amanda & Rogue v. Kitty

It was only Sunday and Kitty had in no way forgotten to be on the lookout for retaliation from Amanda and Rogue, but she gave them an opportunity they couldn't resist.

The relatively new friendship between Amanda, Kitty and Rogue was filled with revenge plots on all sides as a result of their two brief games of truth or dare. 

In getting Kitty for abandoning them to face Logan the night before last, though, Amanda and Rogue were working together.

Just an hour ago, Rogue had overheard Kitty on the phone making plans to meet Lance for an intimate little get together.

The second the phone line was open, Rogue snatched up an extension to call Amanda over so they could get scheming.

~*~

__

Goodness gracious, they were actually going skinny-dipping?

__

Lance must be one very good bad influence on sweet little Kitty, Rogue thought as she exchanged a wicked look with Amanda.

This opportunity that presented itself to them was even better than what Amanda and she had thought up in the hour they had to prepare for the rendezvous between Kitty and her boyfriend. 

Not daring to speak in case of somehow alert the frolicking teenagers in the lake to their presence, Rogue indicated for Amanda to sneak forward and gather up all the clothing laying on the bank.

Rogue mentally debated what to do with the clothing to best get their revenge on Kitty for abandoning them Friday night to face Logan. She had the perfect plan in mind to share with Amanda the second the other girl returned to their hiding spot with the clothes.

Amanda was first shocked, then grinning wickedly at the plan Rogue leaned in to whisper to her. She nodded her agreement that it was perfect and both girls bit their lips to keep from laughing as they imagined what was to come.

~*~

Kitty shrieked playfully and kicked at Lance as he grabbed her foot from his position beneath the murky water.

The noises changed to giggles as he tickled his way up her ribs and then to soft moans as he wrapped her close and began kissing all laughter from her lips.

Suddenly, the intense gathering of storm clouds above them in the sky that had been so bright and blue interrupted their romantic little swimming session. The clouds brought with them a chill in the formerly warm summer air that caused goosebumps to rise on their body parts not submersed in the water of the lake. Within seconds icy rain was pounding down on them and thunder was heard in the sky. 

A cursing Lance didn't have to tell a shrieking Kitty twice that they had to get out of the water right now!

The couple moved rapidly to the shore and ran out to the spot where they had left their clothing only to see that all of it was gone from where they'd left it.

Kitty was standing there with her teeth chattering, trying hopelessly to cover her nudity with her hands and screaming at Lance where their clothing was.

Lance was trying very hard to answer that question, but having no luck. His gaze went from left to right over every inch of the shore looking for some sign of their clothing.

His gaze locked on one of his socks dangling deliberately from a bush a few feet away to the right. At that moment he realized someone was playing a trick on them and tried to think who it could possibly be. He saw no signs of the perpetrator still being around, so he took Kitty's hand and urged her toward the bush and his sock.

As he plucked the article of clothing from it's place, the storm over the lake ceased and within seconds the sky was again clear and blue.

"Someone's playing with us," he said as he spotted his other sock on the other side of the bush and a few feet further ahead he saw a shoe.

"But who?" 

"Your friend Storm is the only one we know who can do that trick with the weather."

"Oh God," Kitty groaned suddenly and buried her face against his back. "Storm isn't the only one. Rogue can, too. She absorbed Ororo's powers."

"Rogue's your best friend. Why would she - ?"

"Just trust me. She would. This has got to be her revenge."

~*~

Amanda and Rogue watched from a safe location in the distance as the couple stood talking then followed the trail of clothing that they had left for them. The girls had been sure to spread the clothing out so that Kitty would still be pretty exposed when they reached the end of the trail on the institute's grounds.

Most Sunday's Kitty would have been perfectly safe to wander completely naked around that area of the property and not be seen by a soul. 

Imagine her surprise when she arrived to find that Amanda and Rogue had roused every single person living at the mansion to play a game of softball.

__

Plot 2 – Amanda v. Rogue

__

Dang, this girl was good at the pranks when she put her mind to it. 

Amanda thought of Rogue as she watched a red faced Kitty shove Lance out of sight back into the woods behind the institute and then phase through the ground to escape the shocked stares of her friends.

__

That was one handy mutation for getting out of embarrassing situations quickly.

The success of their prank made Amanda realize she'd have to be very creative in her plot for revenge against Rogue. It didn't matter if only Kurt had seen her running around the lower level of the institute in the underwear, as Rogue had dared, Amanda was going to get the other girl back. 

Her lips twisted upward in a wicked smile as she thought of her own dare to Rogue that night and realized that the other girl hadn't really completed it.

Maybe her plan didn't have to be as elaborate as what they did to Kitty.

Maybe she should just keep it simple.

All she'd have to do is sneak into Rogue's room, find that little pink envelope and see that Logan gets it without further delay. 

__

Perfect!

She laughed aloud as her mind latched onto that idea as the perfect revenge, drawing a few curious stares as no one around her was seeing anything amusing.

Sliding the note secretly under the man's bedroom door wasn't as acceptable for revenge as it had been for a dare. Oh, no. This time Amanda would hand deliver it to Logan and leave him in no doubt as to exactly who had written its contents.

She could only hope the written words were to embarrass Rogue.

__

Plot 3 – Logan v. Kitty

The half-pint had apparently had a very rough weekend, Logan learned when he returned to the mansion Tuesday after his trip.

He should probably give her a break, but it had been three weeks and he felt the timing was just right for him to retaliate.

He wasn't planning anything big, just a little tit for tat. She saw his and, while he wasn't too curious to do so, it was only fair that he see hers.

Earlier that morning he'd begun putting his plan into motion, by stealing the "Occupied" sign from the bathroom all the kids shared and tinkering with the sink so that he'd get orders to fix it.

As she did most every evening before bed, Kitty went in the bathroom to shower. With the sound of running water covering his actions, Logan quickly picked the lock and then moved to hide until he heard his cue to enter.

~*~

Humming slightly, completely rejuvenated by her hot shower, Kitty shut off the faucets and opened the show door.

The long wet strands of her hair covered her eyes as she reached for her towel, too occupied to really notice that the bathroom door was being pushed open.

Pushing her hair back she lifted the towel to her hair and began drying her hair with it.

Suddenly her movements stopped and she froze.

Her eyes clenched shut and she prayed for a moment that she was being paranoid or had totally imagined what she'd just glimpsed or that this was like a nightmare she was seconds away from awakening from.

She cracked open her left eye to check if any of her prayers had been answered and saw that they hadn't.

Logan really was kneeling under the sink and working on the thing that had been acting up all day.

He probably never would have even realized she was there if she hadn't screamed, but it was like a total reflex.

Girl steps nude from shower. 

Girl unexpectedly sees a man she in the bathroom as she emerges from the stall. 

Girl screams.

And to make matters worse, man turns at the sound of girl's scream and gets an eyeful of girl's totally naked body.

Blushing and screaming how the room was occupied and how he totally should have known that before entering, Kitty tried to cover her body with the towel she held and stumbled backward into the shower.

Unfortunately, she was very flustered by the whole incident and not really thinking about or even remembering her mutation so she kinda phased right through the shower wall and into the room on beside the bathroom.

Fate must really _really_ hate her because Kitty knew that room was Jamie's and of course, the boy who'd always had a crush on her was inside it doing homework.

She held the towel in front of her, trying desperately to hide her body from his stunned but eager gaze and focused all her efforts on not literally sinking through the floor as her embarrassment urged.

Lord only knew what room she would have phased into and who would have been in it.

Desperate, she grabbed the cover off Jamie's bed and flew through walls until she was safe in her own bedroom.

Maybe she should just stay in here for the rest of the week. From the look of things, the fates were in no mood to be kind to her this week.

__

Plot 4 – Logan v. Rogue

It took Logan quite some time to stop laughing at the way his plan had worked out. 

Not only had he gotten a good look at naked Kitty, he was sure the kid next door had too.

__

Priceless.

Now for Rogue….

~*~

He stared suspiciously at the little pink envelope the elf's girlfriend had given him earlier. It smelled of the girl, Kitty, Rogue and some flowery perfume.

Allegedly Rogue had written whatever the note inside said.

Very curious about what that may be, he sliced the sealed flap open and pulled out the folded sheet of paper inside.

__

"If you would only give me a sign, I'd show you there is someone here for you who could make you happy and help ease your burdens."

It was unsigned and the writing unfamiliar, but he hoped Rogue had really written it.

It would definitely be nice to know the feelings he'd only recently realized he had for Stripes were returned.

~*~

Logan altered his plans for Rogue after reading the note. 

He no longer wanted her embarrassed like he'd done with Kitty.

No, his revenge on Rogue had to be…special.

The corner of his mouth curled up in a half smile.

Maybe he should start testing the waters a little. See if she really did feel anything for him like the note suggested. 

Tease her a little bit……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note from Author: Real life is really interfering with my writing, so updates are coming slowly. Sorry the delay in this chapter and the last two or three I plan for this series. Not yet sure what note to end it on yet, but you'll know as soon as I do. :)

Mishka


	7. Luring Logan in Five Simple Steps

Author's Note: As usual I wasn't able to completely control myself when writing Logan in a romantic situation, so while this piece is far from the steamy stuff I'm capable of it may be inappropriate for younger readers though I still maintain that it does not merit and R rating as the rating system of the site is mandated. It does allude to many very intimate situations between Rogue and Logan which are bound to make readers see both characters a lil differently next time you watch the cartoon. That's the good/bad thing about being a writer, you pull your readers into your own imaginations a bit with your words and that can sometimes alter the perception of those readers. If you'd rather not start seeing Logan the way I do, ya may want to just kind of skim this chapter. (My view of Logan being that he is simply the most fascinating and drool inducing character every created in comics, cartoons, books, or film and that includes comic, video game, cartoon and movie versions of Logan/Wolverine. Sick, I know, but if I seek professional help all my creativity will be stifled and run dry then what will you read? :-P) 

**__**

Luring Logan in Five Simple Steps 

This was not funny.

Logan was driving her crazy and she was beginning to believe it was deliberate.

He was everywhere.

If there was a mission he went on, she went with him and vice versa.

When they were sitting down to eat, he always took the seat next to hers and made sure their bodies brushed constantly under the table or when they were passes food around to others.

He was touching Rogue a lot lately. Seemingly accidental or innocent touches that made her want to act the southern belle so many called her and swoon into his arms.

The thing that really started tipping her off that he was up to something, was when everything in her room started breaking and he had to be called in to fix one thing or another. 

Things like her dresser drawers that were always stuck when she tried to open them and the handles pulling off when she tried to yank them open.

Like her closet door coming off its hinges when she tried to open _it_.

And her lamp not working or her desk chair just collapsing out from under her when she sat on it.

All things Logan would easily be able to rig for failure and then fix later.

He always came to fix it when she was in the room. He always came in wearing nothing but a pair of those skintight jeans they outta outlaw and a tool belt. 

The tool belt was the final clue for Rogue. That he always brought exactly and only what was needed to make the repairs told her he was responsible for the damage.

__

But why?

What on Earth was he up to other than shooting her hormones through the roof?

She thought again of the little pink envelope that had gone missing from its hidden location in her dresser.

__

Was he giving her the sign she asked for?

__

Step One

Ok, the tight clothes on Logan really worked on her, so the first thing Rogue decided to do was go shopping for sexier, skimpier and much tighter clothing.

Thank goodness Jubilee loves to help out with that kind of stuff, left on her own Rogue would have talked herself out of this mission and run screaming from the mall.

No one at the institute would ever dream of wearing some of the outfits she'd allowed herself to be talked into buying.

The skintight, can barely breathe or walk in, hip hugger jeans weren't really uncommon. Nor were the baby tees, tight tank tops, very low-cut blouses, or mini-skirts. 

It was the leather that would most likely shock everyone.

Logan was a leather kind of guy, Jubilee had argued to get Rogue to agree to buy all those items. Leather pants, skirts, jackets, and bustiers. 

She even agreed on sexy footwear to complete the transformation and now found herself with pairs of stiletto heels and thigh high boots that Jubilee guaranteed would get Logan's attention. 

Any protests she had made during the shopping trip about it being too dangerous for her to wear such revealing garments with her deadly skin were waved off instantly with Jubes throwing tons of long silk scarves and gloves in with their purchases.

Returning to the mansion loaded down with her purchases, Rogue had gone straight to her room vowing if she made no progress within ten days all of it was going back as most the stores' return policies mandated.

Except for the underwear. No one but she would ever know what she was wearing under her clothes and she found herself really liking the underwear she'd bought.

Thinking of those intimate articles, she went to open her underwear drawer and tuck them inside. When she went to pull it open though, it jammed. She pulled harder and flew back to land on her butt with the handle in her hand. Having had this happen many times recently she threw the handle aside, rose to her feet cursing Logan, and called to the Professor to send the cursed man to fix her drawer. Again.

Knowing he'd be there shortly, a quick plan formed in her head as she stared at the piles of shopping bags on her bed.

No better time than the present to start giving Logan a taste of his own medicine. 

~*~

Logan was smirking as he made his way to Rogue room to fix yet another drawer that had jammed for no reason then broken when real pressure was applied to try and open it.

It was amazingly easy to do that little trick. Just stick a little something in the tracks of the drawer by reaching up through the opening of the drawer below and loosen the screws on the handle. The drawer would move an inch then no further and when one yanked the handle flew right off.

All his tricks had simply involved loosening screws or hinges or bolts to make things fall apart so he could fix them and get Rogue all hot and bothered by his body.

Hadn't taken him long to figure out the effect he had on her once he knew to pay attention for the signs.

Darn good for the ego getting responses like that by just strutting around bare-chested.

Without even bothering to knock, he entered Rogue's bedroom with some quip remark ready on his lips only to be struck speechless by what he saw.

She was standing in front of her mirror checking herself out from all angles in the obviously new clothing she wore.

It had to be new because no man, not even Logan who rarely noticed what the people around here wore, would have forgotten seeing her in those black leather pants that clung to her lean legs like a second skin or the flimsy light green shirt that smoother over her chest and ribs before ending abruptly and leaving her flat stomach and little bellybutton exposed.

Damn.

__

What had he come in here for?

She suddenly spotted him in the mirror and turned to face him, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Ya should always knock before coming into a girl's room, Logan, you never know what you might see popping in unannounced."

__

If this was what he had to look forward to for just barging into her room, he'd be beating the door down every hour. 

If he could wait a whole hour.

He noticed her giving him a curious look for not saying anything, so he growls and moves into the room to get to work – shutting the door behind him.

"I'm glad you were able to get here so soon. I just did a lot of shopping and want to put my new things away, but the drawer just jammed up again."

He just grunted in response to that and knelt before her dresser, seeing her reflection in the mirror as she returned to the bed to start picking through her new clothes.

Growling at himself, he turned his attention to screwing the handle back onto the drawer. The first side went back on fine, but as he went to start on the second he caught a glimpse of her doing something thanks to the mirror.

She had stripped the light green shirt off and was standing there in a sheer black bra looking at two other shirts on the bed, obviously trying to decide which to try on next.

The screwdriver slipped in his hand and he ended up cutting his knuckles with a curse.

Rogue looked up at him all concerned, not even realizing what she was showing off, and wanted to know if he was all right.

He just growled again and tried not to notice how soft and pale her skin looked under that bra. 

Seeing she still had his attention and apparently needing the input of another to decide which top she should next put on, the girl picked them both up and asked which he preferred.

One was a black t-shirt that looked like it was made for a tiny little kid and the other was a low-cut dark green long sleeved shirt.

"The green one," he answered with little hesitation.

__

Shoulda said the black one, he thought as he nearly swallowed his tongue at the cleavage revealed by the green one. 

Needing to get out of there quickly now, he rushed through fixing the draw and getting it to open easily.

Unfortunately, to make sure he had everything working properly he pulled the drawer open himself after fixing it and found himself staring into Rogue's underwear drawer.

__

Oh boy.

"That's so much, sugah. I've got a few things I wanted to get put away there asap."

The little witch was now standing beside him with a bunch of frilly undergarments in her hands. 

His brain said run, but his body was rooted to the spot as he watched her carefully add thongs, demi bras, garter belts, very brief bikini panties, and two corsets to her collection of intimate apparel in that drawer.

It took all his strength to leave the room and not throw her down on the bed to see what she wore under those skintight pants to match that bra he'd seen her wearing.

~*~

Ok, he didn't ravish her like she'd wanted, but Rogue could tell her clothes had had a major impact.

Or maybe it was her little act with the shirts.

Or letting him see all her new sexy undies.

Either way, he was one step closer to eating out of the palm of her hand

Time for the next step…..

__

Step Two

__

Turnabout was still fair play, wasn't it?

Aw, who cares the more important saying is all are fair in love and war, Rogue rationalized.

After the underwear incident, as she was calling it, Logan had gone into retreat.

Or he'd tried to.

Rogue wasn't letting him.

Now she was the one everywhere he went.

If there was a mission she was called to go on, she made a stink unless the Professor sent Logan with her and vice versa.

When they were sitting down to eat, she took the seat next to his and made sure their bodies brushed constantly under the table or when they were passes food around to others. She even started going so far as to drop a hand under the table and rub his thigh until he growled at her and rose quickly to leave the room.

She was always finding a reason to touch him or get him to touch her and she knew it was really starting to effect him by the way his eyes flared with what she hoped was passion and he kept always having to shift his…stance… to stay comfortable.

He still wasn't returning her caresses or openly encouraging more, but he was weakening.

__

Step Three

Her next plan was to get them some alone time, just the two of them in a nice intimate setting.

An opportunity for just that kind of thing presented itself on the fourth day of her mission. She was having trouble sleeping and went to Logan's room and found him disturbed by nightmares as well.

At first he'd been startled by her presence, but as she began explaining how she was having nightmares too he made himself decent and encouraged her to come talk.

That he felt the need to put on bottoms was a minus, but the talking while resting side by side in his bed was a definite plus.

She poured out her fears and the images that had kept her from sleep and he comforted her by stroking her hair and cheek with feather light touches.

He got all tense when she had him start recounting his nightmares and she comforted him by stroking her fingers through his hair and rubbing his tense shoulders.

When she urged him to lie down for a massage, he did so with a cautious, but warm glance.

It was the first massage she'd ever given, but apparently she was a natural because soon a rumbling sound of contentment – he'd kill her if she dared even think of calling it a purr – was coming from his chest at her touch.

Her hands worshipped his back and shoulders until her arms ached from the exercise.

Logan slowly rolled over beneath her as the caresses stopped and pulled her head down toward his.

Barely daring to breathe she felt his lips touch hers for the first of what she prayed would be many times.

It was a fleeting brush of his mouth over hers, not even enough contact for her skin to even think of reacting.

Then he lifted the edge of the scarf she was wearing – she'd gotten into the habit of always wearing a scarf and pair of gloves since Jubes suggested them – and placed it over her lips before claiming them in a deeper kiss.

That was the stuff dreams were made of.

She felt such passion and hunger in him and it was all for her.

He jerked away suddenly and told her to go when he realized that his hand had begun caressing her in ways he apparently felt he shouldn't.

She felt like kicking something at the dismissal at such a moment, but left and focused on preparing for the next step. 

__

Step Four

The song wasn't something Rogue would listen to on her own, but Kitty was listening to it on the radio as they were studying and it had a good beat that soon had them both up dancing.

They were both bouncing and gyrating to the music when she saw Logan walk by the doorway of the rec room they were in, then stop to stare in at them.

This was the perfect opportunity to crank the sexual tension between them up a notch.

Seeing and feeling his intense stare on her, Rogue's movements became slower and more seductive and the lyrics of the song sank in and took hold of her.

__

I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love you're doing no one else can.

__

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Soon she was making moves a stripper would blush at as her gaze locked with Logan's and she saw his brown eyes darken with a very male reaction to her provocation. 

Kitty had stopped moving and was staring at her in shock, but Rogue barely noticed the fact. 

Like women had for centuries, she was focused on the man she desired for her own and attempting to bewitch and seduce him with the sensuality of her body.

The song ended and abruptly became some blaring commercial, dragging her from the spell she'd slipped under.

She blushed and bit her lip upon seeing that her friend still stood gaping at her. The blush got deeper when she saw that Scott, Jean, Bobby, and Evan had entered the room at some point and also stood staring at her in disbelief.

Mortified at their reactions, she turned panicked eyes back to Logan to see if his reaction was equally stunned and not necessarily in a good way.

He was staring at her intently and when he saw she was looking at him again, he jerked his head to indicate he wanted her to join him outside the room.

Pretty sure he was going to lecture her and not jump her bones as lust from her dance overwhelmed him, she dropped her tomato red face downward and gazed at the floor as she slowly left the room to follow him as he moved away from the doorway.

~*~

The second they he came to a stop in the shadowed privacy offered by the staircase, she opened her mouth to apologize or make some defiant statement or something.

But his hands clamped down on her shoulders and he pushed her back against the wall as his lips came crashing down on hers in a fevered kiss.

He pulled away after the draw of her skin started, but before the connection knocked him out.

For a moment he stood there breathing heavily, then he released her and stepped back.

"You've got my attention now. If you're sure you really want it, the next move is yours, Stripes."

With that he turned on his heels and left her standing there leaning weakly against the wall while fingering the lips that still tingled from his kiss.

Oh, she really wanted all right.

And she knew just the next move to make, as it was exactly what she'd planned for her last step to lure Logan into love with her.

__

Step Five

__

What to wear, what to wear, what to wear?!

Rogue had pulled every single article of clothing she owned from her dresser drawers and closet trying desperately to find the perfect outfit for carrying out her plan.

Nothing.

Nothing felt right for tonight.

Sure all the sexy clothes were sexy and all but they were too … much for what she wanted.

Biting her lip anxiously she looked at the clock and realized Logan would be heading for bed soon. 

If she didn't hurry up with a decision, the opportunity would be lost for at least a week as she definitely didn't want her first ever seduction to be rushed or interrupted by school in the morning.

It had to be on a Friday or Saturday and tonight being a Saturday was perfect, especially since he'd given her the green light just a few hours ago downstairs.

Well…he may not of been thinking of …this… when he said the next move was hers, but she certainly had been.

Was she brave enough to boldly take this last step as her body said she should?

Taking one last look at the ticking clock her mind and body came to an agreement and she was rushing from her bedroom to Logan's with the hope that this plan went as well as the others had.

~*~

Approaching his bedroom that night, Logan cursed the fact that Rogue's scent was following him everywhere lately.

It was coming so strongly from behind his closed door he could almost believe she was awaiting him on the other side.

The kid was brave and obviously ready for their games to stop and their relationship begin, but only in his dreams would she ever be so bold as to lie in wait for him in his bed.

Or so he thought before he entered his bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was the trail of her clothing on the floor starting just inside the door and stopping on top the covers at the foot of his bed.

From that last article of clothing – her bra – his gaze went to her bare feet then up her bare legs over the rest of her completely nude body laying awkward and tensely nervous on his bed.

Those last two things, her awkward and nervousness in this situation where most other women would be coyly seductive, made him love her more for being so brave in making her intentions toward him so clear.

He was simply staring at her lovely body for the longest time without moving and she got even more nervous.

She sat up, biting her lip and trying to cover her nudity.

"I'm sorry. I should have known this was a bad idea. Of course you're not gonna wanna come in here with me and all this deadly skin."

He snapped out of his daze, shut and locked the door behind him then moved forward to keep her hands from grabbing up her clothes and putting them back on.

"Don't," was all he could manage to growl out.

"But – "

"Don't worry about your skin. It's never scared me and I've thought of quite a few ways to get around it lately."

"Really?"

She looked so eager and excited and curious by his statement that Logan didn't hesitate to join her in the bed and demonstrate the truth of his words with actions.

~*~

With the sheet still safely between them, Rogue snuggled against Logan's side and smiled happily at the success of her mission to lure him to her. 

Feeling satisfied about everything that had happened that night, she willingly surrendered to the sleep that was calling to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Songs lyrics are property of Beyonce Knowles and found in her song "Crazy in Love" from the _Dangerously in Love_ cd. :-) 


	8. The Professor Steps In

**__**

The Professor Steps In

Ok, so a big part of the reason Lance was back with the X-Men was 'cause he'd thought being under the same roof with Kitty would lead to them having _lots_ of fun.

The Professor, _darn mind readers,_ quickly laid down the law and said he'd not allow such things to occur at his institute.

He bet Jean and Scott didn't have that rule to live by, but he was on thin ice with the Prof so he accepted it.

Plus, Kitty could walk through walls and they'd gotten pretty darn good at keeping things secret, so he had no real reason to think he'd stop getting any after moving in here.

Still he thought for a while that maybe things wouldn't be as fun around here as they'd been with the Brotherhood, before Pietro returned that is.

Then a few nights after he moved in, Kitty came to him with a wicked gleam in her eyes and told him of the perfect plan she had devised for Rogue.

Smiling broadly, he nodded his acceptance of the role he was to play in said plan and went to carry it out asap.

~*~*~

In her bedroom, Rogue was changing out of her clothes and into her nightgown.

She stood nude beside her bed and bending over to pick up the oversized t-shirt she slept in when Kitty phased through the wall into her room.

"Kitty!" she yelled, holding the shirt in front of her body rather than putting it on. "We ain't roommates anymore, you cannot just come in here when you please like that!"

"Don't worry, Rogue, I won't do it again. There's just something I like had to do tonight."

Seeing the wicked gleam in her friend's eyes made Rogue's widen with the knowledge that Kitty was about to get even with her for the pond incident.

"Kitty – " she tried to reason.

The other girl simply continued to advance on Rogue, smiling more and more with each step forward. Then Kitty placed gloved hands on her shoulders and began phasing them through the floor.

Rogue's mouth fell open and she gazed at Kitty in horror as she realized what room they'd be phasing into.

~*~*~

"What's the emergency, man, I was sleeping?" Evan said as he entered the rec room rubbing his eyes.

"You should see in just a few seconds," Lance replied smugly.

Looking around the room, he was pleased to see everyone had turned out. 

Hank and Ororo stood on each side of the Professor, who was giving him a stern look.

Logan was leaning impatiently against the wall.

Amara, Bobby, Jean, Jubilee, Ray, Sam and Scott were all seated in various chairs around the room.

Tabitha and Evan the last two to have entered were just standing there waiting to see what this was all about.

__

This is going to be perfect!

Lance smiled with malicious glee at the thought and watched as all eyes in the room darted to the ceiling.

"What the – " Evan said moving to stand beside him.

Following everyone else's gaze he saw two pairs feet coming down through the floor of the room above.

One pair of feet had shoes on (that's his Kitty) and the other was bare.

Next came the legs attached to those feet.

Again one pair of legs was covered, the other delightfully bare.

Logan growled softly behind them and straightened from the wall as he put two and two together to make four. Rogue's room was located directly above the rec room and those were her knockout legs now exposed to the thighs.

Soon naked parts of his girl were exposed to everyone in the room when _he _was the only one would should _ever_ see those parts.

"Everyone off the couch!" Lance ordered as the pair phased completely through the ceiling and dropped into the room, intended to land on said couch.

They landed with a thud in the silent room with everyone gaping at them.

Kitty quickly rolled away from Rogue, leaving the other girl with nothing to cover her nudity but the shirt she still clutched in her hands and that was no cover at all from the eager eyes taking in her state of undress.

Rogue's eyes slid shut and she wished with all her might for Kitty's ability to sink through the floor.

Over his shock, Logan moved forward to yank the shirt from her hands, thrust her body into it then heave her over his shoulder and stalked furiously from the room.

"Kitty, Lance, I believe we need to talk," the Professor broke the silence to say.

~*~*~

The following afternoon, Amanda and Rogue sat nervously in the Professor's office waiting for him to join them in this little meeting he had called. 

Kitty was there as well, but she had heard it all last night after her little prank and knew what to expect from this meeting so she wasn't nervous.

The door opened and closed quietly behind them then the Professor wheeled his way behind his desk to stare at the trio sternly.

"I believe you all know why I've called you here."

The three heads in front of him nodded once then dropped forward as the girls couldn't even look him in the face.

"Your little pranks on each other are to come to an end right now. Kitty, Rogue, you've both been here long enough to know that such behavior is not acceptable with so many young boys around. Amanda, you are a guest here and I'm sure you're only following the examples of the other two, but I would expect more common sense from someone as mature as you."

All three chins dropped further toward their chests as he sensed the girls blushing from the reprimand.

"Now, I don't know what started all this, nor do I care to. I simply want your promises that it will stop today and that any future pranks you chose to pull on anyone will be suitable for the other children to witness."

"Yes, Professor. We promise," all three girls lifted their heads to chirp in sync.

He nodded his satisfaction at their answers, he dismissed then from his office.

There was just one last thing he couldn't resist adding as they hustled from the room, though.

"And girls, in future games of Truth or Dare you may want to be more discreet with your dares. Logan was growling for days over your intrusions on his sleep and poor Kurt still hasn't recovered from seeing you run around in your underwear, Amanda."

He laughed delightedly as the trio fell comically through the door and out of his office.

~*~*~

Lying at the bottom of the pile in the hallway, Amanda groaned and buried her face into the carpet.

"I say again, if I _ever_ EVER suggest playing that darn game again, KILL ME!"

Kitty and Rogue moved off of her to stand and help her to her feet outside the Professor's closed office door.

"You got it and the same goes for me," Rogue said.

"Ditto. I've liked totally learned my lesson," Kitty vowed.

"Sorry about our little prank last week," Rogue turned to apologize to Kitty.

"I had it coming. I'm sorry about what I did last night."

The girls accepted each other's apologies with a hug and smile.

"There's a bright side to my prank though. Logan sure got all possessive at seeing you naked like that and carried you out of the room. That's a definite sign he's into you," Kitty told Rogue.

"What did he ever do with that note, I wonder?"

Amanda nearly choked as she realized what she just confessed.

"What do you mean?" Rogue demanded.

"Wait, like, this so is not the place to have this kind of talk. Let's get to my room."

~*~*~

As they had many times in the month since that memorable study session, Amanda, Rogue and Kitty were gathered together in the latter's room.

"Ok now, spill it, Sefton," Rogue demanded from where she sat on the bed looking down at Amanda on the floor.

"There's really not much to tell, Rogue. After our prank on Kitty, I had Kurt sneak into your room and find the envelope because I remembered you hadn't given it to Logan like I dared and wanted to make sure he got it."

"You _gave _it to Logan?"

"Yes."

"And told him it was from me, didn't you?"

Amanda nodded cautiously at Rogue's question and wondered what the smile breaking out on the other girl's face could mean.

"That's why he was acting like that!"

"Who was acting like what?" Kitty asked.

Rogue just smiled more and shook her head to indicate that was a secret she was keeping.

No matter how much Amanda and Kitty demanded or pleaded her lips remained sealed.

Until Amanda got desperate enough to ask, "Would you tell us if I dared you?"

The question soon had all three girls rolling around laughing as it came so close to breaking the vows they'd all made never to play truth or dare again.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell no need to start all that again!"

But as Rogue opened her mouth to spill the beans about her relationship with Logan, Kurt teleported into the room to claim his girlfriend.

Amanda tried to get herself a few more minutes to learn Rogue's secret, but Kurt was impatient to know what the Professor had wanted and wouldn't relent.

After they left Kitty tried to Rogue to go ahead and just tell her, but the other girl refused saying it would only be fair to tell them both at the same time and the time to tell had passed.

Laughing, Rogue fled the room leaving Kitty to flop back on her bed, cursing Kurt and wondering what her friend might have been going to say.


	9. Truth or Dare CoEd Remix

**__**

Truth or Dare – CoEd Remix

It was a fact of life that if you left teenagers in a house unsupervised by the intimidating presence of adults something was going to happen.

Sure, the Professor had left Scott in charge while all the adults went off on one errand or another, but even their straight-laced, stick-up-his-bum team leader could be corrupted by peer pressure.

And his peers had every intention of pressuring…..

~*~*~

"I understand you girls really like to play Truth or Dare," Tabitha asked with a wicked smile as she swung her legs over the arm of the armchair she was sitting in in the rec room.

Amanda, Kitty and Rogue were far from the only ones in the room with Tabitha, but they knew the blonde girl was talking to them and they rushed to deny her statement.

"Oh, no we don't," Rogue stated.

"Yeah, that game is like nothing but trouble!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We'll never play it again," Amanda vowed, before cringing as she yet again let the truth out of her uncontrollable mouth.

"'Again'? HA! So it is true, you guys have been playing it without the rest of us," BoomBoom crowed.

Kurt frowned at the way Kitty and Rogue were glaring at his girlfriend and moved to slide a protective arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"Vhat ist truth or dare?" he asked Tabitha once he was sure his girl was safe from the others.

"You don't know what truth or dare is?" Ray asked coming over to join in the conversation.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Jubilee said excitedly as she too joined in after seeing Kurt shake his head "No" in answer to Ray's question.

Amara and Bobby wondered over to the group drawn by the mention of the infamous game that could be such naughty fun.

"Let's play," Amara said.

Amanda, Kitty and Rogue all looked on in horror as everyone around them started agreeing excitedly to play.

"Count me out!" the trio exclaimed as one, trying to move away from the others.

"Liebling, play for me," Kurt pleaded with his girlfriend.

She crumbled beneath his puppy-dog stare and nodded her agreement to stay for his initiation into the game of Truth or Dare.

Though they still wanted to flee, the dark skinned girl silently promised that horribly embarrassing pranks would follow them the rest of their lives if they did so Kitty and Rogue stayed too.

Lance didn't say anything as he moved to sit beside Kitty with a smile that spoke of how good he thought this could get.

"What about Jean and Scott," Bobby asked.

"What about them," Ray countered.

Tabitha, having declared herself in control of this situation, waved them all into silence from her seat. 

"If they wanna join in they can join in, but for now let's not worry about those goody goodies," she removed her legs from the arm of the chair and sat up to face the others before her. "Here's how we're going to play. You can challenge any one person _or more_ to answer a question truthfully or complete a dare. If you choose more than one person you have to name each one and the first you name will have the next turn after everyone has answered the question or completed the dare. If you ask for a truth and do not answer the question you _must _complete a dare or vice versa. If more than one person is challenged at a time _all those challenged_ _must_ answer the question or complete the dare if they don't want to end up having to take the other option. Everyone agree?"

The group exchanged a few glances amongst themselves then turned back to BoomBoom with eager nods.

"I'll start then," the blonde girl smiled, "Kitty, Amanda and Rogue. Truth or Dare?"

The three girls named groaned out loud then huddled together to debate their answer to that question. 

"I've had it with dares, y'all," Rogue declared in a stern whisper.

"But like just imagine what she might try to make us admit with a truth, Rogue. Do you really want everyone hearing from our _own_ lips some dirty little secret we can never take back?"

Amanda nodded rapidly in agreement to Kitty's statement and the three parted to state their desire for a "Dare."

"Ooooh, our first dare of the night! Let me think of a good one," Tabitha teased as she lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

The three girls' stomachs sank as they practically saw the light bulb go on above BoomBoom's head when inspiration struck the girl.

"Got it. You girls seem pretty comfortable showing off your bods, so I dare you all to put on a little modeling for us. Strip down and do two turns around the room in nothing but your underwear."

With the exception of Kurt and the girl's given such a dare, everyone began howling with laughter at Tabitha's boldness.

Again the three girls huddled together to discuss this turn of events.

"It's bad enough Kurt saw me when you guys made me do something like this, I so don't want everyone here seeing it," Amanda groaned.

"Heck, they've already seen _me_ naked at least mah underwear covers the essentials," Rogue stated.

"Let's take a truth," Kitty said, horrified at the thought of prancing around half-naked for these yahoos.

"Are you serious? She could ask us _anything_ and we would have to answer!"

"I hate this game, I hate this game, I HATE this game," Kitty began saying over and over at Amanda's reply to her suggestion.

"How bad could the question be really? I mean it's not like she knows enough to ask something really specific that would make us all look bad," Rogue reasoned.

"I thought you were ok with the dare?" Amanda asked.

"Ah'll do it, but if you two won't then Ah'll end up stripping _and_ revealing some nasty little secret. Let's just go ahead and get the secret out of the way."

They all agreed with Rogue's plan and turned to Tabitha to ask for a Truth instead.

Bobby, Lance and Ray all groaned in disappointment at that, which had Kitty elbowing her boyfriend sharply in the ribs.

"Remember that all three of you have to answer this question honestly," BoomBoom ordered before asking her question, "What dares have each of you been given in your private games of truth or dare and did you complete them?"

The girls exchanged a look that could actually be said to contain relief. All in all it wasn't such a bad question.

Starting in the order Tabitha had named them when issuing her challenge they answered the question.

"Ummm….I only got one dare and I did it," Kitty bit her lip as she remembered the dare vividly. "RoguedaredmetosneakintoLogan'sbedroomwhilehesleptandlookathis…goodies."

"WHAT?!" Lance demanded, sure he'd misheard his girlfriend's rushed answer.

Kitty shook her head, but Tabitha stepped in and said that she'd have to repeat her answer slowly for everyone to hear or it wouldn't count.

Groaning the red faced girl complied, "Rogue dared me to phase into Logan's room while he was sleeping to get a look at him naked."

"You saw the Wolverine naked," Lance asked in surprise. "Was he bigger than me?"

Kitty's deepening blush was answer enough for everyone in the room and most started rolling on the floor with laughter until Lance jumped up and rocked the room a bit.

Tabitha quickly moved to calm things down, afraid that Avalanche's actions would bring Scott rushing in to break up the fun that had barely begun.

Once things had settled, Amanda braced herself to give her answer to the question.

"I completed both dares I was given. First Rogue dared me to take Kurt's geometry homework and keep it from him until class the following day and then she dared me to run around down here wearing only my underwear."

"Man, where was I when that happened?" Ray groaned.

"Dude, zhat's my girlfriend you're zhinking about," Kurt exclaimed.

Wanting to hear Rogue's answer, because the girl was actually blushing now, Tabitha and Jubilee both shushed the guys.

"Umm….my dares both came from Amanda and the first one was to mess up Kitty's CD arrangement in her room, which I did. The …uh… second one was to …. write someone a little love note and slide it under their door. I kinda did the second dare two, but didn't exactly leave the note under his door."

"Not good enough, Rogue, you've gotta tell us who the note was to," Tabitha ordered.

"Logan," Rogue answered with a resigned sigh.

The room began buzzing with questions like, "Why Logan" "What did the note say" and "Why didn't you leave it under his door."

A Kitty who had finally regained her composure spoke up to save her friend from the barrage of questions.

"I believe she answered the only question she's required to so it's like my turn now."

Everyone fell silent to await the announcement of Kitty's chosen victim.

"Tabitha, truth or dare?"

Wickedness seemed to ooze from the Shadow Cat and everyone who wasn't Tabitha breathed a sigh of relief that the girl's thoughts were not focused on _them_.

Cringing under Kitty's look, the blonde girl ventured for a dare.

"I dare _you_ to give us all a little runway show in your underwear," Kitty cooed.

Tabitha rolled her eyes at such an obvious choice for her dare and rose to complete it. 

Then she remembered the very brief little articles from Frederick's of Hollywood that she was wearing and sat back down with a thud.

"Ask your question," she sighed.

"Ok, you've gotta answer this one honestly no matter what," Kitty reminded.

Tabitha gulped nervously at the tone in which the reminder was spoken, but still she nodded.

"Ok. Who was your first time with and what was it like?"

"Who the heck says I'm not still a virgin?" Tabitha countered automatically, earning her 'Yeah, right' looks from everyone. "Ok, so that obviously won't fool you."

Sinking down in her chair, she tried to think of something to get herself out of _this_ mess.

"We're waiting," her supposed friend Amara urged impatiently.

"It was Pietro and all I can say about it is running isn't the only think he does faster than a speeding bullet," she groaned.

The blonde girl was so embarrassed to have admitted that much that Kitty gave her a break and didn't demand any more intimate details.

And so began over an hour of uninterrupted insanity for the group.

Dares and questions where thrown out and responded to.

Tabitha made all the boys confess who they _really_ fantasized about when they were…taking care of business by themselves.

For Ray it was often Ororo and Bobby named Jubilee. Kurt admitted it was usually Amanda but sometimes Kitty made an appearance too. Lance got a killing glare from Kitty and a punch in the gut for saying how he just had a thing for all that flowing red hair of Jean's even though he didn't like the other girl personally.

The girl's had all been dared to remove some article of clothing.

Amanda, Amara, Kitty and Tabitha were topless with their bras still on while Jubilee and Rogue had gotten dared out of all but their bra and panties.

Secrets were confessed, intimate details about the boy's bodies were gathered, and everyone's throats were hurting from laughing so much. The girls were also getting hoarse from numerous shrieks and squeals.

They were all amazed they'd been allowed to go on so long without Jean and Scott rushing in to demand explanations sooner.

When the couple finally did barge in it was to find the boys in the room shirtless and flexing their muscles, each trying to get Jubilee to name them as the boy she thought had the best body in the group.

"What is going on here?!"

It took about two solid minutes of simply standing in the doorway taking in the sight inside the room before Scott could blurt out that question.

Jean was even slower to recover from seeing what she felt was just moments away from turning into an orgy.

At first everyone in the room just stood frozen at the question, realizing their playtime was over.

Then Tabitha recovered and decided she wasn't ready to stop yet.

"We're just playing truth or dare," the blonde girl stood confidently in her bra and pants. "Not that either of you stiffs would know anything about _that_ game."

"Hey, I've played truth or dare plenty of times," Jean defended herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was a blast with _your_ preppy friends," Kitty scoffed.

Jean frowned as once again she realized how boring she seems to everyone at the institute.

Scott was coming to the same realization about himself and not liking it.

__

I can play their silly game, he thought.

"Who's turn is it?" he asked as he found a seat for Jean and himself to join in the game.

"We're waiting for Jubes to tell us which guy in this room she thinks has the best body then it's her turn to challenge," Ray answered.

Scott looked briefly at Jean, then smiled and rose to his feet while stripping his shirt off to join the other guys standing in the center of the room.

He flexed his muscles and looked toward Jubilee with an arched brow, "So which one you like best?"

The girl's dark brown eyes were darting back and forth between Lance and Scott as Jubilee tried to pick just one of them.

They both had such manly bodies compared to the younger boys and such confidence to go with their physiques. 

She'd been all ready to name Lance after taking the time to enjoy their playful little competition, but now she bit her lip and had to really think about it.

__

Hmmm…..can I touch them before deciding, she wondered looking at each of the young men with that question written all over her face.

The two guys in question exchanged smug looks then stepped closer to Jubilee and let the girl run her hands over their chests, arms, and backs.

After more caressing than Jean or Kitty liked, Jubilee sat down and, with an apologetic smile to Lance, named Scott as the one she felt to have the best body.

Lance glared at the team leader who just shrugged to say he couldn't help it if he was a babe magnet before sitting down beside Jean again and pulling her against his bare chest.

The girls all had to giggle a moment at how miffed Lance was.

"Ok, Jean and Scott, truth or dare," Jubilee challenged after a moment.

"Wait, you can't pick us both," Jean said.

"She can the way we're playing. When it's your turn you can challenge one person or everyone else in the room, just so long as you name each person starting with who you want to have the next turn," Tabitha said.

Jean frowned at the alteration to the rules she was familiar with and looked at Scott for his guidance.

He just smiled and shrugged at her.

__

~~So…truth or dare?~~

Looking around at all the nearly naked girls in the room, Scott replied _~~Truth.~~_

"We'll take a truth, Jubilee," Jean answered for them both.

The girl on the floor laughed delightedly at the answer, having the _perfect_ question for the couple.

"What _exactly_ have you guys been doing that it took you so long to come in here and see what we were doing?"

Jean blushed bright red and Scott shifted uncomfortably under all the eyes that were now focused on them.

Lifting his hand to nervously rub at the back of his neck, Scott sighed, "Go ahead and give us your dare."

All the others in the room exchanged wickedly knowing glances as they all guessed what the couple must have been doing that they reacted like that.

Jubilee debated whether to dare them to answer the question to make the couple squirm even more or come up with a more creative dare.

Jean was blushing too much for her to resist making the other girl confess to whatever was causing that blush.

"Ok, I dare you both to tell us all what you were doing in all the time before you came in here."

"We were just cleaning the Blackbird," Scott said.

Jean nodded eagerly at the answer he gave to indicate that that's _all_ they'd been doing.

"Yeah, right, like any of us are dumb enough to believe that. Cleaning the jet only takes like thirty minutes tops," Ray said, having been assigned to clean the craft many times.

"We…um…did a few things inside it before cleaning it," Jean blushingly confessed.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwww. _IN_ the Blackbird?! We like have to ride in that thing now!" Kitty's face scrunched up at the imagery.

Jean buried her head against Scott's back.

"Whose turn is it now," he asked Jubilee.

"Yours," she answered.

Knowing just how to get everyone's attention off him and his girl, Scott smiled at that bit of information.

"Rogue," the girl turned to look at him like a deer caught in headlights as he selected her alone from all the others, "truth or dare?"

Rogue gulped.

It was written all over Scott's face that he knew something that she didn't know he knew and he was going to make sure everyone in the room knew to divert attention from his own worthless hide.

__

I hate this game!

~*~*~

Rogue was chewing nervously on her bottom lip hours later as she waited in Logan's bedroom for his return to the mansion.

Just the other day they'd decided it would be better to keep the change in their relationship private for a little longer.

At that time, though, neither of them could have known that Scott had caught them climbing slowly from the X-Van last week looking very disheveled and kissing heatedly before leaving the garage.

Now she had to tell Logan the secret was out because Scott decided he couldn't keep his mouth shut on the matter any more.

Thinking back on the moment that she'd confessed what they'd been doing in the vehicle, Rogue laughed at Kitty's reaction.

Her friend was thrilled that Rogue had gotten the man she wanted, but the other girl was now refusing to never again get into the Blackjet, helicopter or any of the institute's vehicles unless the Professor had them all cleaned big time and reupholstered.

__

Like Lance wasn't gonna drag Kitty into one of those things the first chance he got now that he knew everyone else was doing it, Rogue thought. 

"What have you done this time, darlin'?"

She jumped as Logan's hands suddenly smoothed over her shoulders and jerked her from her thoughts.

"Goodness, how do you manage to move so quiet?!"

"Just one of the _many_ things I do well," he growled against her lips as she turned in his arms.

She may have dangerous skin and all, but after just a quick touch of Logan's lips Rogue was the one going limp in reaction to the skin on skin contact.

A pleased growl rumbled from his chest as he scooped her up and carried her to his bed.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Who says there's anything wrong?"

"You do with the guilt and nerves I smell rolling off you and the way you're avoiding the question," he said while looking straight into her eyes so she couldn't squirm away.

Rather than squirm, she reached up with a gloved hand to stroke his strong jaw then slide into his silky black hair.

"You know me so well," she sighed happily.

"That I do, darlin'. So well that I'd wager you've been playing truth or dare again and let our cat outta the bag."

"I never woulda done it, but Scott saw us in the garage last week and called me on it."

"Cyke? I thought you only played with the elf's girlfriend and half-pint?"

"Well…..um….the others kind of got jealous of our always excluding them and started it tonight," Rogue confessed.

"So everybody know?"

She nodded and he sighed.

"You ain't playing that damn game any more, ya got that?"

Having already made that promise to herself again with every intention of keeping it forever this time, Rogue nodded.

Satisfied with her agreement, they quickly forgot about childish games and Rogue got some more of what had started it all as far as she was concerned.

Logan's…'goodies.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: With that I'm drawing this series to a close. Partly because I hope you'll agree that the story has come full circle and also because my mind has really started going off on other story ideas and I don't feel I can add anything else at this time.

Hope ya'll have liked the trip and I'll try to work on more….."clean" stories, but I can't promise anything. My mind…..it likes the gutter. Especially when Logan pops up. :-P


End file.
